gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie Russo
Jamie Russo is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is Tina's sidekick for when she bullies Elmore Junior High students. Appearance Jamie seems to be a hybrid of many different species of animals. She has the traits of an ox; which would be her horns, large teeth and hooves, a lion; which would be her tail and orange coloring, a frog; which would be her skin coloring, and various other animal species as well. Jamie has bright orange hair with small, curved horns sticking out of the sides. Her hair covers most of her head, and partially covers her eyes. Her skin is a greenish-white and she has stocky arms and legs. Jamie also wears a mint green T-shirt that is barely visible and makes her appear almost topless, and dark green pants. In Season 2, her skin is now a darker green, making her shirt more visible, her voice slightly changes, and is less feminine. In Season 3 onwards, her voice changes once again, and her eyes are now fully covered. Whenever she is shocked or surprised, her eyes are still shown. In "The Uploads," her eyes are shown, but covered in black. Personality Jamie is a tomboy and one of the bullies of Elmore Junior High. She is tough, crazy, sadistic and mean-spirited, loving nothing more than to pick on some of the weaker children with her best friend, Tina Rex, with no genuine remorse for her actions. Jamie disregards her peers' feelings and does not understand or feel real love. In "The Girlfriend," she violently forces Darwin and later Gumball to date her, completely oblivious to their lack of interest in her. She seems to believe that she can force people to love her, despite the fact that she bullies them. When told that love doesn't work this way, and that it must be earned from trust, she becomes very upset and violently attacks anybody because she already knows what love is. Miss Simian held her back a year, forcing her to have brand new classmates who are younger than her. As such, Jamie despises her new classmates. Probably since Miss Simian held her back, she also shows an extreme dislike towards authority in general. In The Buddy, after Jamie and Anais were framed for a crime they didn’t commit, she has a softer side when she befriends Anais. She and Anais also worked together to solve the mystery to the computer viruses in the library, and defeat the culprit, the Tree Librarian. Jamie may also be unintelligent, which she shows mostly by using nonexistant terms such as "intelligenter", "couth" and "dundant", literally looking at the physical desktop when told to look at the computer desktop, and even paralyzing and becoming temporarily oblivious to everything happening around when put to think. Relationship Enemies Trivia *Because she does not have any knees, she either waddles or kicks her legs when she walks. Somehow, it makes a goose-stepping motion when she does. *She had her first major role in the Season 3 episode, "The Coach." She also received a redesign in the very same episode. *Back in early stages of production, Jamie's hair was brown, and her skin was a mint-green color. *In Season 1, Jamie sounded similar to Rachel and Carrie. In Season 2, Jamie's voice had a "tougher" sound to it. In Season 3, her voice changed completely. **This is because her original voice actress, Jessica McDonald, was replaced by Maria Teresa Creasey. *Jamie's Season 3 design somewhat resembles Pokey/Porky Minch from Nintendo's Earthbound/''Mother'' series. *Her intellect is so low, that when she thinks, she literally freezes until she gets an answer. *Her last name is revealed in "The Compilation." *In Season 1, her personality was very energetic and extroverted, as seen in "The Robot" and "The Party." *She has no speaking roles in Season 5. *She is the only student in Miss Simian's classroom that does not make an appearance in "The Inquisition." Gallery Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Russos Category:Bullies Category:TAWOG Characters